war_of_omensfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7: Decree of the Pendarach
Decree of the Pendarach is the seventh chapter of Captain Listrata's Campaign. On the heels of my victory I received a writ of summons from the Pendarach. The church most likely wanted a piece of my newly acquired fortune, but I doubt my uncle imagined that I could use this to my advantage. The summons granted me immunity for travel to Gallus. So I detoured to the houses who had so far remained neutral, and the man who spoke for them, Regent Marsh. Fight 1 Opponent Regent Marsh: Feed an ally: That ally attacks. Dialogues Start: Listrata: Greetings Regent Marsh. Marsh: Listrata, you seem to have wandered from your war. L: It is Ausonia's war, and you should not have thought you could escape it. M: We turned our backs on the Siani and declared neutrality in this conflict. L: I am the lord of these lands, are you declaring sovereignty or are you my subject? L: You will fight for me, or against me. M: So be it. Game: L''': All the old houses flock to my banner, why do you resist? M: I denied your enemies, is that not enough? L: We must all choose sides Regent. '''M: We cannot leave to join your war, who will protect our lands? L: Protect them from who? Leave a constable for the robbers. Are you paranoid as well as craven? L''': Retirement has made you soft old man. M: No, power has made you blind. '''L: What makes a man turn neutral? M: I’ve seen enough war in my life. Enemy buys Bodyguard: M: These are dangerous lands, one can't take chances. Enemy buys Assassin: M: If I don't employ these men, my enemies surely will. Defeat: M: You were never fit to rule. Victory: M: I concede... My sword is yours. L: And the rest of the neutral houses will follow? M: Yes, but not all. The Dowager Baroness has been secretly supporting the Siani. M: Let me prove my loyalty, I will deliver her to you. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text The Regent brought me proof of the Dowager's allegiances. I don't know how he collected it, but the evidence was damning. Fight 2 Opponent Baroness Anibaldo: Starts with 4 Serfs. Dialogues Start: Marsh: Listrata! I've cornered the traitor at her manor. Listrata: Excellent work, I will take it from here. Anibaldo: I see Marsh has brought a friend, and what honeyed lies has he told you? L: I've seen proof enough of your deeds. A: Enough you'd attack an old woman? L: Enough that I'd kill a traitor. Game: A''': So you've partnered with Marsh have you? L: He has sworn his sword to me, the rest of the houses will soon follow. A: None that look to me, I swear to you that. '''A: Does the Regent know the fate Ashkar met I wonder? A: Oh he must, he must. Yet he follows you to war, how persuasive you must be. L: He knows, as should you, that it's foolish to resist me. A': What deal did you cut with Marsh? Was it my head for his loyalty? L: No deals Anibaldo, you signed your fate when you funded my enemies. A: The Siani? Marsh is the one filling their coffers! ''Enemy buys Frame: A: I swear it wasn't me. Marsh is playing you! Defeat: A: You picked a poor ally in this fight Listrata. Victory: A: Yes, I backed the Siani. We all did, we had to. A: But when you arrived I sent you tribute! And you spat in my face. L: Tribute? Why have I never received it? A: You received it and murdered the messenger! But if you really don't have it... Marsh! M: She lies! A: Oh do I? Bring forth the body of the porter! M: End this farce Listrata, she is your enemy! Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Battle Text Anibaldo brought forth the body. It was a professional job, quick and clean, not the work of ruffians. As to the stolen tribute, the gold was stamped, whomever had it would be soon discovered. Fight 3 Opponent Regent Marsh: 75%: Intercepts Dialogues Start: Listrata: You will open your vaults to me at once. Marsh: I'm innocent, you cannot do this. L: If you've nothing to hide then you've nothing to fear. M: I fear the Siani, I fear Anibaldo, and I fear you. I've everything to hide. Game: '''M: I have evidence that the Dowager has been planning this the whole time. L: Do you actually? M: No, but I can find it. L: You are impossible, do you know that?" M''': Anibaldo set me up! L: Like you set her up? M: She was funneling money to the Siani! L: As were you. M: I would never! Nor did I set her up. '''M: This is madness, how can you think that I-- L: Framed the Dowager Baroness, killed her envoy, and stole her gold? L: It's easy really, I get the feeling you two aren't close. Enemy buys Catapult: M: Winch the catapults! Light the oil! Defeat: M: Now to deal with the Dowager. Victory: L: Now Marsh, let's have a look at that vault. Anibaldo: It's empty! M: Empty? L: It's empty? Why are we fighting over an empty vault?! L: And why are both of you surprised? This is madness. This feud, it ends right here, right now. L: You both are my vassals, and neither of you dies today. Swear it to me. M: I swear it. A: And I.. I swear it. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions End Chapter Text Despite complications I had marshaled the neutral houses to my banner. I now had the army I needed to take Corma back from the Siani. Bonus Fight Unlocked by not using any War cards on Grandmaster Start Battle Text A closer inspection of the Regents vault showed that something large had been recently removed. I followed a hunch and rode hard on the road to Corma, and caught up to a caravan two days hence. Opponent Magistrate Veccio: Can buy from your bank. Dialogues S''tart:'' Listrata: Going somewhere with my gold? Veccio: This is Siani tribute, and i am a Siani Envoy. These are neutral territories and i bid you take your leave! L: Didn't they tell you? You're in my land now, and you're not leaving with my gold. Game: V''': You've made a proper mess. L: I've strengthened my claim to Ausonia. V: With these people? I highly doubt that. '''V: You've no idea the nest of vipers you've waded into. L: They have been dealt with Veccio, and i can only assume youre the one who killed the porter. V: Dont tell me you bought Anibaldos story. L: She produced his body, the man had been killed the day i arrived. V: The Baroness has never had a problem producing bodies, Enemy buys Inquisitor: V: You Vespitole keep such interesting creatures. Enemy buys Bounty: V: Oh this will do nicely. Enemy buys Misinformation: L: What just happened? Who was in charge of our supplies? Defeat: V: You were skilled in war, a shame they never taught you diplomacy. Victory: L: I'm just taking back what's mine. V: I was not lying when I said that this was Siani gold you see. There never was a stolen tibute. L: Well who is it from? V: All of them of course. L: God, give me a proper war where you know who your enemies are. V: Diplomacy is not for everyone. Grandmaster Notes Do not use Miracle if you are going for the bonus fight as it can give you War cards that will take that round from you. Player Deck Suggestions It was tough and rather thanks to luck than skill, but I managed to beat all 3 rounds and the bonus fight with the following deck: * Power: ** Embargo++ ** Tribute+ ** Usury+ * Prosperity: ** Loan++ * Faith: ** Supplicant++ ** Sibylline Scrolls+ ** Devotion+ ** Benediction+ ** Bishop ** Synod+ Another option is to use the following deck to get yourself lots of food to feed the Inquisitor. Might be better to swap Usury for another Loan. * Power: * Usury++ * Prosperity: ** Spice Route++ ** Merchant Guild++ ** Vintner++ ** Trade Company++ ** Serf++ ** Loan++ * Faith: ** Inquisitor++ ** Sibylline Scrolls++ ** Synod++ * Coins (in order of priority): ** Obol Cornucopia ** Vicar Doubloon ** Diviner Charms ** Ferryman's Toll ** Fecund Charm Category:Campaign